Halo Franchise
Many products and ideas that are set in the Halo Universe contain the word, or are titled, "Halo", named primarily after the Halo Array, a massive ring-shaped space installations. Video Games *The ''Halo'' Trilogy - The original first-person shooter trilogy. **''Halo: Combat Evolved'' - The first Halo video game. ***''Halo PC'' - The Windows and Mac version of Halo: Combat Evolved. ****Halo: Custom Edition - A free, unsupported upgrade to the Windows part of Halo: Combat Evolved. **''Halo 2'' - The second Halo video game. ***Halo 2 Vista - The Windows Vista version of Halo 2. **''Halo 3'' - The final installment of the FPS series. ***''Halo 3 Beta'' - The beta stage of the third installment. ***''Halo 3: ODST'' - The expansion pack/spin-off of Halo 3. ***''Halo 3: Mythic'' - The expansion pack of the Halo 3 multiplayer introducing three new maps. *A series of Halo spin-off games. **''Halo Wars'' - The RTS version of the Halo series developed by Ensemble Studios. ***''Halo Wars: Limited Edition'' - The limited edition of the RTS version of Halo. Includes several rare pieces of merchandise. **''Halo: Chronicles'' - A Halo game developed by Peter Jackson and Wingnut Interactive in association with Bungie. As of 2009, the game has been confirmed as cancelled. **''Halo: Reach'' - a prequel to Halo: Combat Evolved, and is set to be out sometime in Fall 2010. ***''Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta'' - The upcoming beta stage of the installment included with Halo 3: ODST. It will be available on May 3, 2010. Video Game Levels *"Halo" - The second level in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Delta Halo" - The eighth level in Halo 2. *"Halo" - The tenth and final level of Halo 3. Films *''Halo: Landfall'' - A series of live-action short films made to promote the release of Halo 3. *''Halo Movie'' - The Hollywood feature production. It has been delayed indefinitely, and executive producer Peter Jackson and director Neill Blomkamp have both confirmed that their involvement has ended. *''Halo Legends'' - A series of anime shorts set in the Halo Universe. Novels *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' - The book explaining what happened before Halo: Combat Evolved, by Eric Nylund. *''Halo: The Flood'' - The novelization of Halo: Combat Evolved by William C. Dietz. *''Halo: First Strike'' - The book explaining the SPARTAN programs. **''Halo Box Set'' - The box set featuring the three first Halo Novels. *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' - The book introducing Onyx and the SPARTAN-III Program. *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' - The prequel to the Halo saga set at the beginning of the Human-Covenant War. *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' - The latest novel that revealed the location of the Spartan Gray Team. *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' - A collection of Halo stories on various subjects. Music *Halo: Original Soundtrack *Halo 2: Original Soundtrack *Halo 3: Original Soundtrack *Halo 3: ODST Original Soundtrack *Halo Wars Original Soundtrack *Halo Legends Original Soundtrack Books *''Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets. *Halo Graphic Novel'' - The comic book based on the Halo Universe. *''The Art of Halo'' - The behind-the-scenes art book, focusing on the evolution of Halo 2. *''Halo 2: Special Collector's Edition Manual'' - The manual that comes with the Halo 2 Special Collectors Edition. *''Halo 2: The Official Game Guide'' *''Halo: Uprising: - The ''Halo comic book series by Marvel Comics. *''Halo 3: The Cradle of Life'' - A short webcomic made to advertise Halo 3. *''Halo 3: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Art of Halo 3'' - The behind-the-scenes art book, focusing on the evolution of Halo 3. *''Halo: Helljumper'' - The comic series based on the ODST. *''Halo: Blood Line'' - The comic series based on Team Black. *''Halo Encyclopedia'' - The encyclopedia based on the Halo Universe. Forerunner Constructs *The Halos - The Forerunner weapons of absolute last resort. **The Ark - A place where all Halos can be activated simultaneously. **Installation 01 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. **Installation 02 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. **Installation 03 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. **Alpha Halo The first Halo discovered, also known as Installation 04. ***Installation 04B - A replacement for the original ring that Master Chief destroyed. **Delta Halo - The second Halo discovered, also known as Installation 05. **Installation 06 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. **Installation 07 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms.